


Not So Secret

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Everyone loves Donnie, M/M, Present Tense, Secret Relationship, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: The brothers are all secretly intimate with Donnie, unaware that Donnie is secretly intimate with all his brothers.(Wait, what?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea last night. It was just gonna be a short drabble and then it turned into this monstrosity.
> 
> I wrote the first couple of paragraphs in past tense and then somehow the story turned into present tense, so I had to go back and rewrite everything, so I hope it's easy enough to read.
> 
> If someone can think of a better summary for this story, I would greatly appreciate it!

"Donnie..." Leo moans quietly, thrusting in and out of his brother. He is slow, but efficient, and soon has Donnie writhering on his bed.

Leo's hand is on Donnie's hard member. His strokes are as slow as his thrusts, but he knows exactly where to touch and how much pressure to apply that Donnie is the first to reach his release.

Donatello holds back a moan and falls back onto his brother's bed, breathing hard. After coming down from his peak, Leo leans down and kisses him.

Donnie tries to kiss back just as enthusiastically, but it's clear he's exhausted. He turns onto his side, giving Leo room to lie down, too.

The leader spoons his brother from behind, kissing his shoulder. When he notices Donnie's breathing has regulated, he speaks against his skin, "You know you can't stay here."

Frowning, the genius tries to hide the slight shiver that comes from Leo breathing against him. "Yeah, I know."

Leo holds onto his arm loosely as he gets up from the bed, his hand trailing down the length of his arm until he is too far away to touch anymore.

"I'm sorry, Donnie," Leo whispers. "I wish that-"

Donnie holds up a hand, the other getting ready to open the door. "I understand, Leo. I'll see you in the morning."

\--------------------

A couple nights later, Donnie is on his knees in Mikey's room. His brother's cock is deep down his throat and just when he's on the edge of coming, he pulls himself out, throws Donnie onto the bed and rams into his already prepped ass.

Donnie grunts, holding tight to his little brother. After just a few thrusts, he is filled with Mikey's hot seed.

The genius doesn't cum just yet, though, because Mikey has a firm hold on the base of his cock, holding off his orgasm.

When he finally comes down from his high, Mikey starts to pump Donnie's hard member, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking down his ejaculate when he finally cums.

Their coupling almost always ends like this, with his little brother drinking down his seed. Mikey claims he loves to suck Donnie's cock and while that may be true, but he knows there's a deeper reasoning behind it.

He doesn't want there to be any trace of evidence that they had been together.

\--------------------

A few nights after that, Donnie finds himself in Raph's room. He's on his knees again, but this time he is being taken from behind. It seemed all his brothers have a thing for him being on his knees. Maybe it has something to do with his height, since he towers over every one of them.

One of Raph's strong arms is wrapped around his torso, while the other one reaches down, stroking him in time with his hard thrusts.

Donnie throws his head back and moans loudly. Normally he can keep pretty quiet with his brothers, but somehow Raph always manages to strike Donnie's prostate sooner and more precise than his other two brothers. Donnie wasn't sure whether it was mere talent or the size and shape of Raph's dick.

"Raphie~" Donnie moans again, possibly even louder this time. Raph releases his hold on his brother's dick, quickly clasping the hand over Donnie's mouth.

"You need to be quiet, Don," Raph huffs out, his thrusts only slightly slowing so he can talk properly.

Donnie wants to argue, but the smell of him still lingering on his brother's hand and Raph continuing to pound away has him desperately obeying.

The hothead feels Donnie nod against his hand and pulls away, bringing it back down to continue stroking his dick.

Donnie cums first, Raph always makes sure that he does. And then seconds later, Raph yanks Donnie up, so his body is flat up against his own, his carapace scraping at his older brother's plastron, and spills deep inside him.

Raph stays like that, holding tightly to Donnie, which is good, cause otherwise the genius would fall flat on his face.

After several moments, they fall into bed together. Raph is lazily tracing the lines in Donnie's carapace when he finally speaks up. "You're not mad, are you?"

Donnie slowly turns over, raising an eye ridge. "Why would I...be mad?"

"Because I made you quiet down," Raph mumbles. "Donnie, I wish things were different but-"

"I know."

"I wish we didn't have to-"

He brings a finger to Raph's lips, shushing him. "I know."

The hothead purposely kisses the finger slowly, bringing out a churr from Donnie. "I better go." And he leaves, barely catching the 'goodnight' from Raph.

\--------------------

A night or two later, Leo finds his way into Donnie's lab. When the leader locks the door, it's clear what the visit is pertaining to. He walks up behind Donnie and starts kissing at the genius' neck, making it impossible for him to concentrate on whatever he was working on prior.

It's always the same, almost every night. One of his brothers seeks him out, wanting him, _needing_ him. And he never declines. Because he wants it, needs it, _craves_ their attention just as much.

None of them know about Donnie sleeping with his other brothers. Certain that they are the only ones, they always make sure not to let the others find out.

It was amusing to Donnie at first, and frankly a little flattering, since all of his brothers seemed to only want him. But lately Donnie was feeling bitter about it all.

He keeps waiting for a moment when at least two of them would come in at the same time seeking out Donnie physically, but surprisingly enough, it hasn't happened yet.

The genius would be lying if he said he didn't constantly think about revealing his "secret" relationships to all his brothers at once, hoping that maybe it could turn into something more. An open relationship between all four of them, maybe. 

He often daydreams of him just blurting it out while they are all watching Space Heroes or some other stupid cartoon and the information is almost too overwhelming, but rather enticing, that the brothers have it out right there.

Donnie imagines them all huddling on the floor together, kissing him, touching _him_ , until slowly they start to pair off. He imagines Raph would kiss Leo first. There's so much fire between those two, he imagines it would be very hot to watch.

After that, Donnie's imagination runs even wilder and he imagines himself in the center of a clusterfuck. He's sandwiched between Raph and Mikey, Raph pounding into him, while he himself finally claims Mikey's ass.

Then Leo would come up and ram his cock down Donnie's throat, holding his head in his hands, setting his own pace as Donnie swallows him down.

Since he rarely ever has a night to himself anymore, these daydreams usually creep upon him while he's already with one of his brother's and they only manage to snap him out of it when their cock presses into his backside.

When he returns to reality this particular night, he's already up on his desk, Leo buried inside him.

His lips are on his plastron and when Donnie gives a squeak, Leo looks up and smiles. "Thought I lost you for a moment there."

The genius blushes. "S-sorry, I was just thinking."

"About me?" He asks, and then shudders after a particularly perfect thrust.

"Among other things..." Donnie whispers through a quiet moan.

"Wanna...wanna talk about it?"

He looks up at Leo then, watching as his leader holds still, his focus no longer on his building pleasure, but just on Donnie. It makes his heart swell.

He knows his brothers having sex with him is more than just a physical outlet, but seeing the truth of that right in front of him is almost more than he can handle. It would be so easy to tell Leo everything right then. To finally have _everything_ out in the open.

Donatello opens his mouth, ready to spill it all. After a short moment, his mouth snaps shuts. Leo looks back patiently, his cock pulsating deep inside his brother.

"It...it can wait," Donnie finally says, gently humping against Leo to encourage him to move again.

_I can wait._


End file.
